Operation: E.L.E.C.T.I.O.N.S.
Operation: E.L.E.C.T.I.O.N.S. is the first episode of Season 5 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on September 30, 2005 on Cartoon Network. Information Plot The Delightful Children From Down the Lane become the new fourth grade class president. Numbuh 1 immediately accuses them of fudging the election results, and in retaliation, they announce that their first act is to "cleanse the school of troublemakers." They send Numbuh 1 to court. Numbuh 1 gets a trial, and Sector V hires a fifth grader, Numbuh $1.50 an Hour, as lawyer. However, the Delightful Children are the judge, and declare him guilty immediately, sending him to life in detention. Numbuh $1.50 an Hour attempts to argue, which angers the Delightful Children. They declare war on the entire fifth grade in retaliation.The courtroom erupts into chaos. Numbuh 1 is locked in a cell in detention, with the Six Gum Gang as guards. Wilson Woodrow has been placed in the cell next to him, accused by the Delightful Children of tying Muffy Jenkins' shoelaces together, and tells Numbuh 1 that the Delightful Children asked him to rig the election in exchange for a slice of their birthday cake. The Delightful Children take over the fifth grade by cutting off their milk money supply routes. They announce to the fourth and fifth graders that they received a delcaration of war from the first, second, and third grades. They enact a mandatory draft. Numbuhs 4 and 5 trick one of the members of the Six Gum Gang into taking a G.U.M.M.B.O. and chewing it while patrolling detention. Numbuh 1 takes it from his mouth and uses this to break out of detention. The Delightful Children force the first, second, and third grades to surrender by cutting off their access to the cafeteria. They declare that they are using the united school to take over Hendry Middle School. Sector V attempts to help boost morale for the elementary school, which is in panic. The Delightful Children get a call from Chad Dickson, revealing their plan to help the teenagers take over Gallagher Elementary School and make the students slaves in exchange for becoming eighth graders. However, Numbuh 1 has broken into their office and broadcasted the call over intercom, revealing their plan to the entire elementary school. The Delightful Children get thrown out of office by the Hall Monitors. Hendry Middle School approaches, and the school descends into panic. Sector V attempts to calm the students, but fails. Numbuh 1 takes control. Gallagher Elementary advances on bikes and scooters. The battle is disastrous for both sides, and eventually leaves only Numbuh 1 and Chad. Numbuh 1 shoots a tennis ball at Principal Hendry's office and turns away, which Chad runs over, causing him to crash into his office. Principal Hendry blows up, defeating the middle school. Numbuh 1 barely escapes the school. The school celebrates Numbuh 1 for saving them. Numbuh 1 gives a speech about winning the election. Wilson Woodrow tells him that he lied about him winning in order to escape detention, and that Eggbert Eggleston is the true winner. The end credits shows Eggbert preparing his campaign with a commercial, which includes scenes from Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.O.U.R. and Operation: Z.O.O.. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh $1.50 an Hour (debut) Allies *Sammy/First Grade Class President *Pauley/Second Grade Class President (debut) *Gracie Lu/Third Grade Class President (debut) *Scotty Vincent/Fifth Grade Class President (debut) *Jesse (debut) *Kimmy Arno (debut) *Eggbert "Eggboy" Eggleston/New Fourth Grade Class President Villains *Delightful Children From Down the Lane *Six Gum Gang *Teen Ninjas **Chad Dickson **Chuckie Cavallaro (debut) *Wilson Woodrow (debut) *Weredog (mentioned) Cameos *President Jimmy Nixon McGarfield *Mrs. Van der Baan (debut) *Hooves *Marybeth March *Principal Hendrie (voice) *Muffy Jenkins (mentioned) Locations *Gallagher Elementary School **Permanent Detention *Hendrie Middle School 2x4 Technology *G.U.M.M.B.O. Villain Technology *Gum Guns *Fountain Guns *Battle Ready Armor *Teen bikes Continuity * Numbuh 1 makes reference to several past Gallagher-related missions in his speech: ** The Six-Gum Gang's bus raids and homework thefts in Operation: R.O.B.B.E.R.S.. ** Valerie's homework-eating spree in Operation: H.O.U.N.D.. ** Gramma Stuffum and her Food Army working the school's cafeteria in Operation: F.O.O.D.F.I.T.E. ** President Jimmy turning totally evil in Operation: P.R.E.S.I.D.E.N.T. and ruining the first snow day of the year and kidnapping Lizzie in Operation: S.N.O.W.I.N.G.. * Stock footage from the aforementioned episodes are used during that scene. Stock footage from Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.O.U.R. and Operation: Z.O.O. is used during the end credits. * The fifth and second grade presidents also appear in Operation: M.I.S.S.I.O.N.. * When Numbuh 1 escapes detention, the music arrangement of the theme song would later be reused and recycled for the movie, Operation: Z.E.R.O. Pop Culture References * When Numbuh 1 is using the G.U.M.M.B.O. to swing out of permanent detention, he swings in a similar manner to "'your friendly neighborhood' Spider-Man". * The operative look-alike of Ash Ketchum from Pokémon appears in this episode. He appears when the kids were fighting in the classroom after the Delightful Children sentenced Numbuh 1 to permanent detention. * This is a parody of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope and Return of the Jedi. * This is the second out of three episodes that contain many Star Wars parodies, two of which took place at Gallagher Elementary. * The battle is an blatant parody of the Battle of Yavin and Endor: **Hendry Middle School is the Death Star/Death Star II. **Gallagher Elementary is Yavin 4. **The Water Cannons are XX-9 Heavy Turbolasers. **The way the 3rd graders entered Henry Middle School and were wiped out is just like how Gold Squadron entered the Death Star trench and were wiped out. **One of the tricycle riders (via communications) says "Hey! The Water Cannons have stopped!", which is similar to the line stated by Tiree (Gold 5) of Gold Squadron (Y-Wings): "The guns! They've stopped!". Both the tricycle rider and Tiree are also taken down in their respective battles, except Tiree was killed while the triycle rider obviously was not. **Chad's role in this episode is a parody of Darth Vader's, such as when he and his two wingmen chase down the elementary fighters. **Chad's lines echo Darth Vader's. One such line, "I'm on the leader!", was a quote said by Vader himself. **Chad has wingmen that both get knocked out. **Chad's Teen Bike resembles Darth Vader's Tie Advanced x1 Prototype. **Numbuh's 3 and 4 play the roles of Biggs Darklighter (Red 3) and Wedge Antilles (Red 2). **Numbuh 1 entered the school with Numbuh 2 and Numbuhs 3 and 4 (on the same bike) just like how Luke entered the trench with Wedge and Biggs. **The principal's office is the Exhaust Port. **Unlike in the movie, the tennis ball (MG7-A proton torpedoes in the movie) misses. Instead, Chad hits it. **Numbuh 1 escaping the school mirrors the escape from the Death Star II in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, when Lando Calrissian & Ten Numb are escaping the massive, still-under-construction, but fully operational station in the'' Millennium Falcon''. **The attacks in the Middle School also mirror the Alliance fighters flying into the Second Death Star's superstructure to attempt to destroy the main reactor, with TIE Interceptors pursuing them into the structure. **The scene where Numbuh 2 is hit and sacrifices himself by taking Chad's wingmen with him is similar to a scene in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, in which A-Wing pilot Arvel Crynyd (Green Leader) kamikazes into the command deck of the Super Star Destroyer Executor, thus sending it crashing into the Death Star II. Trivia *When Chad is talking to a classroom in the middle school, the undercover KND agent Numbuh 5 saw in the credits for Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E. can be seen. This may explain how the KND knew where the weak point in the middle school was. *When Numbuhs 3 and 4 land in the pool, Numbuh 4 doesn't panic like he usually would when he's in water. *When Numbuh 1 yells out to Gallagher Elementary students, the girl with brown fuzzy hair and the green dress is the same girl that appeared in Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S., meaning that she is possibly an operative of the Kids Next Door. *The girl who screams that the big kids are coming is one of the Kids Next Door operatives who burst into Numbuh 9 (Maurice)'s room in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E.. Other KND operatives who appeared in that episode made some cameos. She also appeared as a cadet in Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.. *This episode was the first one of season five in production order. Goofs *When the First Grade President is checking in, you can see Eggbert "Eggboy" Eggleston with them even though he is in fourth grade. *When the Fifth Grade President is checking in, you can see two fifth graders with the same hair style. Gallery eGV4NHBzMTI=_o_operation-elections-part-1.jpg DCFDTL Elections 2.png altering.jpg Wilson_Woodrow.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-04-21-01h55m22s9.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-21-01h59m16s48.png Teen Couple.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-21-02h02m11s243.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-21-02h03m20s190.png Cameo.JPG|Cameo Character Models 0B31A7D0-BF18-497B-8A54-9B87B3E97DDF.jpeg E8029685-CC3F-4DC4-AE42-6B4AD7813D49.jpeg 3D728627-D995-438B-B2FE-FFDA69184200.jpeg 0EB4993D-70AF-459D-8C37-22B652270F46.jpeg C477B758-090A-4885-ABF3-23CF8CFC2BE9.png E54EE416-537C-4E77-89B5-D31CE6AC5EE1.png EF25610A-EAD8-462E-8EDB-D8103F471985.png 3F0384DF-CA19-461E-ADCC-A0046B1BF58B.jpeg 69E798F1-E73C-4EA4-B01D-903850B50D37.jpeg FD2D5B58-C0AA-4458-95F2-A306F9231B9F.png 9D4501CE-805D-45BD-B037-87C1EB31D629.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 1 Category:Long Episodes